This is a revised application in response to the NIDCR National Research Service Award Institutional Research Training Grant Public Announcement (PAR-00-l16). This research training program is focused on the area of Craniofacial Oral-Biology and is named "Craniofacial Oral-Biology Student Training in Academic Research (COSTAR)". It is based on the suggestions of the 1999 NDCR Blue Ribbon Panel on Research Training and Career Development. The grant will provide a broadened interdisciplinary research experience for 24 exceptionally motivated trainees (8 training positions, plus 2 DSTP position) consisting of predoctoral dental, dental scientist, graduate, postdoctoral students, and faculty members in a research-intensive academic Health Science Center environment. The program will emphasize two research themes Craniofacial Biomimetics and Craniofacial Pain and Response to Injury. The program will offer five complementary training tracks: 1) short-term summer research experience for dental students; 2) a DDS/Ph.D. program; 3) a predoctoral Ph.D. program; 4) Postdoctoral fellowships; and 5) faculty development training. The purpose of the COSTAR program is to train a cadre of highly skilled, interactive scientists who can successfully address the expanding opportunities in dental, oral, and craniofacial research. A key element of COSTAR is providing trainees with positive, productive, successful faculty role models; many with DDS/M.S. & DDS/Ph.D. degrees obtained through NIDCR supported training programs. The specific aims of this program are: 1) to identify and select qualified, motivated candidates who have the interest and potential to pursue training opportunities in dental, craniofacial, oral research to address the scientific opportunities emerging in these fields in the 21st century; 2) to provide a mechanism for integrating trainees into UTHSCSA's collaborative, research-intensive clinical and basic science research environment; 3) to develop trainees with broad, integrated research training in dental, oral and craniofacial health, thereby enhancing their competencies and research skills; 4) to provide flexibility for cross-disciplinary interaction through diverse entry points and opportunities for sustained learning; and 5) to assess the short and long-term impact of the program on the trainee, the institution, and our nation's need for dental academicians.